


Masquerade

by Rory



Series: Luftschloss [2]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Ball, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Masquerade, flustered Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Like every year, Schicksal co-hosts a maquerade party for all the high-ups and the Valkyries are obviously invited. But the Captain dosn't really want to attend, until Himeko points out that a certain someone will be there too.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the longest fic I've ever wrote in one sitting. It's set after my previous work, Wish, but it's not required to read this one.

Being the Captain of the Hyperion was a tiring job.  
Not only you had to coordinate, like, everyone on the ship, but you were the unofficial babysitter of all the Valkyries since most of them weren’t even old enough to drink alcohol. And since you took the habit of fighting alongside them, even as a sniper, that made your work even more tiring. Many were skeptical about it, but you felt like having a better grip of situations if you took part in the fight.

But it wasn’t so bad after all, as the official evaluation of your performance as Captain was ”the best of the last couple of decades”, with a bit of envy from Murata Himeko, the previous Captain. But you knew she was happy for you.  
  
After all, you even got the compliments of the Overseer himself, the Bishop of Schicksal, not to mention your super-secret crush, Otto Apocalypse.

 

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon like many others, as you strolled back to your cabin after a routine mission. A few zombies to clean up here and there, nothing special.  
You threw your stuff on the bed as you quickly disrobed yourself from your white Captain uniform.  
  
_Never understood why white, between all the possible colours, since it was so easy to ruin in battle._

 

_But most officials don’t even fight directly_ you reminded yourself.  
  
You turned on the shower, selecting some music from your phone while you waited for the water to warm up.  
As the familiar tunes filled the room, you were under the hot stream of water. It was so nice after a day of work!  
You stayed still for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of warmth spreading over your skin. It didn’t last long though, as your military training took over and you used soap and two doses of shampoo and were out of the shower before the ending of the second song in your playlist.

 

_Now, what can I do?_   
  


You wondered how to occupy your free time today, as you dressed up in civilian clothes, jean and t-shirt, when you heard a knock on the door.  
  


_Who could be?_   
  


You opened the door only to have Himeko bolting inside your room.  
  


“Hello Captain!”  
  


She was quite cheerful. Too cheerful in fact, as your Captain-sense tingled with a possible trap.  
  
“Himeko, what can I do for you?”  
  
“I need the help that only the mighty Captain of the Hyperion battleship can provided to a damsel in distress”  
  
You briefly wondered if she actually called herself _damsel in distress_.  
  


“Cut it short” you said sharply, but with a smile.

“So, Captain, do you know about the masquerade of this Saturday?”  
  
Weird question. Yes, you remembered it as you received an invitation, but since balls weren’t exactly your thing, you didn’t really plan to attend. You didn’t even have a dress suitable for a masquerade!

The fanciest thing you owned was your uniform, but you couldn’t really attend a classy ball, one every even marginally important people in Europe will attend to, in your uniform!

“Yes?”

_It’s a trap._

_I know._   
  


“So, do you have a partner?”  
  


“No? I didn’t even plan to attend, to be honest. For once we have free time so I just planned to conquer the couch”  
  
“Would you come with me at the ball instead?”  
  
Weird question again. You remembered clearly that everyone invited could have a +1 as partner, but it wasn’t required, so why asking you?  
It was partly organized by Schicksal’s European branch, so the Valkyries were always invited, she surely had an invitation herself. What was her game?  
  
“Why? I thought you liked men?"  
  


“And I do, I plan to get a date on that ball in fact! But a young and charming girl such as myself can’t possibly go alone, it wouldn’t be nice!”  
  


_Ah, that’s why. So I’m the ugly sidekick?_   
  


“And why asking me? You know I’m not really into this kind of things”  
  


“I know, Captain. But everyone else already has a partner!”  
  
“Even Bronya?”  
  
“Even Bronya”

Wow, that was something. You really didn’t want to go, but Himeko is your friend, and you would never turn your back on a friend in need.

“Fu Hua has already someone, Kiana and Mei are going together, and even the Principal is off-limits, as she’s going with the Overseer”

Your mind stops in its tracks.  
  
“Otto is going to be there?”

You didn’t realize you voiced that thought until you noticed the surprised and somewhat amused expression on Himeko’s face.

 

_Fuck._

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

 

 

“Wait” 

She grabbed your shoulders, and you felt your cheeks reddening more every second.

“Do you… _like_ Otto? Otto Apocalypse, the Overseer? Theresa’s grandpa? That Otto?”

“Shut up”  
  
But the damage was done. Himeko bursted into laughter, clearly amused by the news.

“Sorry, sorry” se said when her laugh subsided “I just… didn’t expert you, of all people, to take a shine on him. I mean, I know he has some admirers here and there as he’s objectively good looking, but I didn’t think he was actually someone’s type”

 

_Crap._

 

You never wanted anyone to discover this little secret of yours, but it was too late now.

“Please don’t tell anyone, it’s already embarrassing as it is" 

You couldn’t even look at her in the eyes, if you washed your face with super-spicy sauce it would probably burn less.

“Don’t worry Captain. So, will you come with me?”  
  
“Fine”

As if you had any other choice now.  
  
“Thank you! I promise I won’t be a burden, I’ll go fishing some handsome men and won’t bother you. And who knows, you might even get to dance with Otto!”  
  
She winked at you playfully, but you knew she was serious.

“That’s not going to happen. He would probably be busy talking business with some politician or high council of something”  
  
“Well, never say never”

She started to head out, but stopped with her hand on the door’s handle.  
  
“By the way, do you know how to dance?”  
  
Kinda? You didn’t remember it as difficult, but never bothered learning. What use could it serve?

“In theory?”

“That’s not good, you need to know how to dance if your beloved Otto asks you”  
  
_Oh now_ you thought _she will tease you from now to forever for this_. 

Your face reheated “I told you it’s not going to happen, it’s impossible”

“Well, better safe than sorry, don’t you think? For this purpose, I’ll be waiting you tomorrow at 6PM down at the training grounds, as I already have two more dance students to teach. The, on Friday, I’m taking you to the city center as we have some shopping to do~”

You were a bit dumbfounded for a moment. Shopping?

“Shopping?”

She clapped her hands cheerfully “Sure, shopping! It’s a masquerade after all, did you plan to come in your uniform?”  
  
“I can’t afford a fancy dress! Nor I think YOU do”

Himeko patted her hand on her chest in a feigned hurt manner.  
  
“Oww, that stings. But don’t worry, there are a few selected shops that would give a free outfit if you present your invitation. Well, it’s not really free as it’s paid by Schicksal, but the Overseer himself put aside some funds for this specific occasion. I think it’s to ensure that every Valkyrie is well dressed for the occasion. We don’t want to ruin Shicksal name by dressing badly, do we?”

_Well, with a free dress and the good music of balls, not to mention the chance of seeing Otto… why not then?_

“Oh” 

_That’s all you could say?!_

“I know, a free fancy dress is a more than valid reason to attend, isn’t it? But maybe you have another reason…”  
  
She winked again.

“Himeko!”

“Ahahah! Remember, tomorrow at 6PM! Bye!”  
  
And she was gone.

You sat you your bed, finally letting your brain process the whole conversation. 

_Marvelous, now someone knows you have a gigantic crush on Otto Apocalypse. Not to mention having to wear a dress, a real dress, where he could see you!_

_What if something goes wrong?_

_What if you embarrass yourself in front of everyone?_

_In front of HIM?_

You planted your face in the pillow and screamed, as if it freshness could ease the red painting your face and the scream could calm your agitated mind.  
  
After a few deep breaths, you turned your face around and glanced to your nightstand, towards that little blue paper crane.

You picked it up, holding it to your chest careful not to ruin it.

_You can do it._

_Yes I can_. You whispered to yourself, and picked up your phone. You needed to refresh your knowledge about masquerade’s etiquette.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Later…

 

 

A knocking on the door distracted Theresa Apocalypse from her manga. She sighed. It was her free time, she _earned_ to finally read that series. She was behind by at least ten volumes and she planned to finish it by the end of the weekend. She quickly hid the volume in a drawer. 

“It’s open!”

She didn’t really expect to see Himeko at the door.

“Principal, we have to talk”

After hearing what the redhead had to say, Theresa decided her manga could wait a few days.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday, 6PM

 

 

 

“So… what’s the plan?”

You sat on one of the benches in the training room, alongside with Kiana and Mei. Himeko were in front of you three, holding an old cd player.

“Isn’t it obvious? I, Major Murata Himeko, will teach you two how to dance, aided by the kind Raiden Mei”

At which, Mei stood up, bowing slightly. You didn’t know she could dance.  
  
“I have been multiple times to this kind of party, and all I have to say is that they’re pretty boring unless you are with friends or know how to dance. Since we all will attend, all that’s left is the dance. They will play a specific set of pieces, so we will focus on their moves. First, since you’re still fresh and rested, so to speak, is the most important of them all: the slow waltz”

You shuddered.  
  
_I won’t dance with some random stranger, that’s for sure._

Himeko held out a hand towards you, and reluctantly you took it, at the same time Mei did the same with Kiana.

Himeko put down the stereo and pressed play. A sweet music you sweared you already heard but couldn’t exactly pinpoint where filled the room, as the redhead instructed you on where to put hands and whatnot.

You were slow at first, sometimes mismatching the steps, but as soon as you got the hang of it, it was even fun. Himeko was playing the “man” part, leading you in marvelous swirls across the room, turning around here and then, then stopping holding your partner except for one hand and stretching as far as you could, only to twirl around yourself into your partner’s embrace. 

There was even an appropriate etiquette for that move, as it had to last between one and two seconds, depending on the dancers speed. Less, and it would’ve thrown both out of rhythm, more, and it wouldn’t have been appropriate.  
  
The both of you danced for a while, and deducing by the grunts of protest coming from Mei as Kiana stepped multiple times on her feet, you were a much better dancer than the Kaslana kid.

Then the music slowed, and you discovered that the last part was supposed to have you basically hugging the neck of your partner while they held the small of your back in a sweet embrace.  
  
You felt weird about this, not because of Himeko, she was your friend for heaven’s sake, but the thought of being this intimate with a stranger…

_Whoever will I dance with, will be better not try anything…_

_Well you decided if someone is a creep I’ll just flip him away, to the hell with the gala._

The music stopped and Himeko let you go.

“Not bad for the first time”

“Wish I could say the same about you, Kiana”

Kiana was apologizing profusely. Apparently waltz, just like cooking, wasn’t a strong point of the Kaslana’s family.

You sat down as Himeko took Kiana’s hand for another round, and Mei sat down next to you. Himeko pressed play again on the player and the same music as before started playing. You saw her stopping here and there to correct Kiana’s posture and movements. As someone who knew a very specific martial art such as the gun kata, you would’ve expected her to be at least a little proficient in learning dance steps.  
  


“So, why are you coming? I though you didn’t like balls and such” asked Mei.  
  
_Like, everyone knows my preferences now._

“I don’t. I’m just… doing a favor for Himeko, that’s all”  
  
She didn’t buy it. Mei stared at you cutting up the distance between your faces as her eyes were fixed on yours.

“You sure?”  
  
“Yes” 

_Dang, too quickly._

Mei kept staring, and you couldn’t do anything to maintain eye contact as your cheeks started reddening.

She jolted back, clapping her hands together.

“You’re seeing someone! Or you _wish_ to see someone there…”

“Don’t say it out aloud! And I’m not seeing anyone”

She lowered her voice considerably, not loosing her happy tune for this “Not denying the second sentence, uh? So there is someone you hope to meet this Saturday!”

_Well, there’s no point in denying it anymore now…_

“Well, kinda. But don’t tell the others, ok? I don’t want gossip to spread. I just thought of the chance of this person seeing me with a nice dress, for once”  
  
Nice, distract her with something you just came up with like the dress.

Mei smiled sweetly at you “Don’t worry Captain, your secret is safe with me. I too can’t wait to be able to wear something else other than battlesuits or sweaters. It’s been ages since we took a proper break” 

You agreed. Despite having had some free afternoons, there had been so many calls in the last weeks that you almost forgot what’s like to wear something other than your uniform for more than a couple of hours.

“Yeah, I heard they’ll have some Valkyries from foreign countries to cover us up, so at least we can relax”

You weren’t completely fond of the idea of leaving your work in the hands of some strangers, but they were still Valkyries and you had so much pent up stress that you couldn’t bring yourself to care about it too much.

Soon Himeko finished instructing Kiana on the steps, finally satisfied on her results.

The rest of the afternoon flew as Himeko instructed you and Kiana about various dances, from other slow couple dances to funny moves to do alone.  
Luckily you weren’t interrupted by any emergencies, so at 11PM you said goodnight to your friends, after a delicious picnic made of sandwiches prepared by Mei (they were simple sandwiches but indeed the best you’ve ever had) and not before another round of the waltz. 

You reached your bed exhausted but satisfied.

_At least, in the nearly impossible chance that Otto asks me to dance, now I won’t embarrass myself with dancing._

You drifted into Morpheus’ arms, still wondering where your heard that music.


	2. Dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little intermission chapter while our Captain/reader/yourself prepares for the masquerade.

Friday, 5:31PM

 

 

You couldn’t even put a foot outside the bridge of the Hyperion before Himeko grabbed you arm.  
  
“Ready, Captain?”  
  
You stared at her with a confused look.  
  
_Ready for what?_

Himeko seemed to read your expression, and bursted into laughter.  
  
“But for the most important thing to do before an important party! Choosing the dress!”

_I forgot. I totally forgot it._

“C’mon, the girls are already ahead!”  
  
_The girls?_

 

 

It turned out that by “girls” Himeko meant the same that attended the dance lesson, so Mei and Kiana, plus Bronya.  
  
Kiana was the most excited, jumping around; Mei had the resigned face of someone dealing with that mophead of her best friend, and Bronya… Bronya had the same expression as ever.

You greeted her.  
  
“Looking for a dress too?”  
  
“The Bronya already has a suitable dress. The Bronya have been asked to provide help with dress choices with the use of her sophisticated software to analyze the most convenient colors and cuts, as well as accessories”

“So you programmed it yourself?”

You stared in awe at the screen she was showing you, al flashing with a series of data coming from every media available, from fashion publication to socials to even videogames, all ordered by color.  
You could see a simulation where one could put their measurements and have a realistic simulation of how a dress would fit. There were even a “suggestions” section hoarding material from fashion expert on combining colors, shapes, and what cut suits more or less a particular type of body.

“You really are amazing, Bronya!”

You were genuinely amazed by her multiple skills and interests.

“Thanks”  
  
She answered in a deadpan voice, but knowing her you knew she enjoyed the compliment.

The afternoon was nice, the sun shining warmly over Soukai City as you walked through the Shopping Street. Many were shopping for the weekend but luckily the whole place wasn’t too crowded.  
You were eyeing the various shops when Himeko called the whole group to a specific place.

 

_Will we really…_

 

The shop she led the group to was one of the most expensive in the whole city, even you that weren’t into those things knew that. If you didn’t know about the free dress, you could’ve sweared Himeko was crazy. Shicksal really was on the “go big or go home” side of the force. Too bad it didn’t work for your paycheck as well.

“So, Bronya will start with me so you can see how this thing works, the she will proceed to work on you one by one, clear?”  
  
Reflexively, the three of you jolted in a military position.

“Yessir!”  
  
Himeko smirked and headed towards the fitting rooms.  
The place was big. Like, very very big. A sign here and there informed the clients about the general rule of the shop, which weren’t anything different from any other shop to be honest, and that the fitting rooms were equipped with special lights that helped bring out the true colors of cloths without having to go outside.

 

Once there, Himeko and Bronya both entered in one, leaving you three outside. You could hear Bronya muttering something, about measurements and such, before coming out alone, headed towards the dresses.

She soon came back with a handful of dressed, all of some kind of red. 

“Bronya suggest dress number one as best choice, but has however chosen backup alternative”

Himeko thanked her and disappeared into the fitting room.  
  
All you could hear was the frushing sound of clothes being removed and put on again.

“I think this is the one!” she exclaimed stepping out.

She was wearing a magnificent dress that emphasized her generous breast without being vulgar, starting in black on her shoulder fading into a deep red, like a blood moon, on the end of the skirt. Stylized roses embroided here and there with red and golden threads completed the look.  
She was beautiful.

“What to you think?” she asked, putting on a pair of black laced short gloves decorated with roses.

“It's great!”

Kiana clapped, before being stopped by Mei, who reminded her not to make that much noise.  
  
“Thanks sweetie~”  
  
Himeko gave her a big smile, turning around for everyone to see, then returned into the fitting room as your reactions satisfied her.

“Now now, I will leave you three in the hands of my faithful adviser Commander Bronya. You will answer to her and do as she says. Obey her and you too will get the most wonderful dress you could’ve imagined”  
  
“Wait, where are you going?”  
  
“I have some matters to attend to, not to mention having to find a mask. Don’t worry, you’re in good hands. See how easy it is if you follow Bronya’s instructions?”  
  
The deadpan voice of Bonya objected “Subject Himeko has already tried out the Bronya’s program, thus making the choice better aimed”

Himeko dismissed her “Don’t worry, they’ll be fine. See ya later~”

She headed outside, and Bronya handed the three of you a pad each.

“There a questionnaire you need to answer before proceeding with Operation Masquerade”

 

The questions were simple, they all involved things like your favourite color, what kind of clothes you find most fitting, what heels height are you willing to wear, etcetera.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the questionnaires were done and Kiana was already in the fitting room, waiting for Bronya to choose a dress for her.  
  
Soon Bronya came back holding a single dress. It fitted Kiana perfectly. It was simple but sophisticated at the same time. Nothing to share with Himeko’s, as Kiana’s dress was a light blue that matched her eye color perfectly. No high heels for her as apparently she couldn’t walk with them, let alone dance.

 

Mei was next, and came home with a marvelous dress inspired by oriental fashion, and even if it was orange, it managed to not be flashy.  
It reminded you of a sunset.

 

You were the last one. As per your questionnaire, Bronya presented you a couple of perfectly fitting suits.  
The white shirt fitted you perfectly, and the jacket made your shoulders look broad but in a nice way, the fitting trousers made your legs look longer.  
It fitted you really well.  
  
But when you came out of the fitting room, your outfit didn’t receive a warm welcome.

“Bronya, why she’s the only one with a suit and not a dress?”  
  
“Subject Captain stated she would’ve preferred something classy and more traditionally masculine as a skirt would’ve made her uncomfortable”  
  
“But Captain, you wear shirt and trousers every day! This is a special occasion!”

You looked away, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Yes, you would’ve preferred to wear trousers, but… comparing your look to the others, you couldn’t help but feeling out of place. Kiana was right. While this outfit was perfect for you, it wasn’t perfect for the occasion.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right”  
  
Kiana jolted up from her seat “I’ll help find the perfect dress!” and stormed away, hatily followed by Mei and by reluctant Bronya.  
  
You sighed, removing your jacket. This is gonna be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
You lost track of both time and the amount of dresses you tried. Every one of them has been nothing but a waste of time. Nothing seemed to fit the way you wanted.  
  
Honestly, you were starting to lose hope.  
  
“Girls, why are you still here?”

Himeko had just came back, with a big back with the HOMU logo. She passed it to Bronya, who inspected the content for a moment before nodding silently. So Bronya offers her programming skills in exchange of HOMU merchandise?  
  
“Can’t find a suitable dress for Captain”  
  
Himeko sighed at Bronya’s statement, grabbing the pad the girl was handing her. They took a photo of every dress, to be able to compare them, and the redhead was speechless.  
Half of the dresses were more suitable for a 18-years-old-birthday-party of some rich kid than a masquerade, the others simply didn’t fit well.  
  
“What have you done? None of these suits her!”

“Sorry Auntie”  
  
“Don’t call me auntie” Himeko answered but without paying much attention as her eyes scanned the whole shop aisle by aisle.  
  
After a while, she stopped in her tracks.

“Bronya, what about that one?”  
  
“Seems good”


	3. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion: listen to this meanwhile https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkb6eSkrEVc

_Saturday night_

 

 

So, you were attending the masquerade. Himeko picked you up, and drove the both of you at the ball.  
  
_Why I let her drag me here…_

 

You weren’t at ease with a dress, but had to admit, when Himeko chose it, that was perfect.

  
You wore a dark blue dress, matching your hair, tied behind your neck, tightly fitting on the upper part but ending in an ample and long skirt, leaving your back bare. It formed a v-shape down your neck and chest, a bit revealing without being vulgar. The shoulders and the end of the skirt were decorated with a myriad of minuscule crystals resembling a starry sky, and even in your hair you had some star-shaped hairpins. You wore nothing on your neck but had a pair of crystals as earrings, and long white gloves hugged your arms until above the elbow.  
A pair of dark blue shoes, all laced up your legs, which could only be seen if you turned around yourself quickly, completed your outfit, making you even taller as you agreed for a bit of heels. Nothing exaggerated, as you were already tall yourself. Obviously, it wouldn’t have been a masquerade without a mask, so you wore a simple mask the same color as the dress, with some stars along the outer edges.  
You weren’t completely at ease, but you were beautiful.  
  
For once, you felt beautiful.

 

You even caught some dudes staring at you, so it was both embarrassing and flattering.  
  
“Himeko, please don’t go too far away”  
  
She winked.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll come pick you up if you need me. Remember the signal?”  
  
“Three coughs, then two, then three again”  
  
She patted a hand on your shoulder.

 

“C’mon, it’s a party! Enjoy yourself!”

 

That said, she left you there.  
  
What to do now…  
  
You headed towards the buffet, only to have your hands full for when the real dance would start. Certainly, you didn’t want to dance with a perfect stranger.  


Everything was delicious, but you didn’t really feel like eating, so just kept the plate in your hands as if you were waiting for someone.  
  
_I am_.

 

Yes, technically you were, but you couldn’t see Otto nor Theresa anywhere, not even Mei and Kiana.  
You got a glimpse of Bronya and… Fu Hua? So the nerds decided to come here together after all. Despite being fashion, their dresses where clearly inspired by those of a videogame they played those days.

 

You were still scanning the crowd, when you felt a gentle tap on your shoulder. Turning over, you saw Theresa.  
Her dress was in a way similar to Mei’s but you could tell it was from a different country. It was pastel pink with golden details, and her hair was tied up in two cute bun at the top of her head. A cute pink mask decorated with some feathers adorned her face.

 

“Hi Captain! Didn’t know you were here!”  
  
“Good evening Principal! Nice dress!”  
  
She turned around playfully, evidently proud of her outfit.

 

“So, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Himeko dragged me here, so I’m waiting for her to finish flirting. Currently, I’m trying to avoid having some stranger asking me to dance”  


Theresa smirked mischievously “Stage fight?”

 

“I just don’t like to be that close with a complete stranger”  
  
“So if _I_ asked you to dance, you would accept?

 

You shrugged.  
  
“Why no? I know you. You would ask me to dance?”  
  
She laughed “Would love to, but I promised grandpa to dance with him the first songs, so I’m already spoken for”  
  
_So he’s gonna be here soon._

 

“Isn’t he too tall for you to dance with?”

 

She pouted adorably “I know, but every time he insists and I don’t have the heart to say no. Oh look, speaking of the devil”  
  
She waved at someone at the other side of the room. The figure was dressed in purple and obviously had a mask, but those blond hair was unmistakable.

 

You felt like having a panic attack.

 

Which in itself was weird. Yes, you definitely had a crush on him, but usually managed to brush it off if not exactly with class, at least with a resemblance of decency.  
  
You didn’t want him to see you dressed like this. But you wanted him to see at the same time.  
You both wanted and didn’t want it.

 

You placed your plate on the table.  
  
“Sorry, I think I have to go to the bathroom. Say hi to the Overseer from me”  
  
And you ran away.

 

Surpassed the bathrooms, you entered a small storage room, closing the door behind you and leaning of it with all your weight.  
You could her your heartbeats pounding though all your being, breath labored that made you feel dizzy.  
  
_Coward._  
  
Coward.

_Coward._

_Coward._

**_Coward._ **

 

“You okay?”

 

Himeko’s voice. How did she find you?

  
You took a deep breath and opened the door, thankful with her for stopping you from crying.

 

“Sweetie, are you okay? Theresa told me you stormed away as if you saw a ghost!”  
  
“Yeah, I just needed some time alone. Didn’t feel very well, maybe it’s something I ate”  
  
Himeko looked at you with the expression of one who didn’t believe a single world, but dropped the matter anyway.

 

“Come at the buffet, Kiana and Mei are there too”

 

The redhead grabbed your arm tightly, as if she would say _I respect your choice of not telling me, but know that I’m here for you._

 

_Thank you my friend._

 

Back the buffet, Theresa and Otto were nowhere to be seen. Instead of them, Mei was babysitting a very hungry Kiana seated at the table with already several empty plates in front of her. Many hosts were already dancing, and you recognized the music as one of those Himeko taught you.  


“Kiana, you really are a bottomless pit. Hi Mei” you greeted them jokingly, letting go of Himeko’s arm to hug the girls properly.

  
“Good evening to you all”  
  
Kiana was distracted, finally, from her food “Bronya! Fu Hua!”  
  
“Good, nearly all of us is here. Where’s Theresa?” asked Himeko  
  
Mei pointed her finger at the dance floor. In between the dancing crowd you all finally spotted the Principal dancing with Otto. They looked a bit awkward as he was much taller than her, but they both seemed to enjoy the dance.  
  
You stared at them for a moment, your eyes glued to the agile form of Otto Apocalypse who effortlessly followed the music, twirling around with his granddaughter.

  
You came back to reality when the others started commenting on the dresses of other guests.  
There was a good variety, but mostly for the women. Many men just wore suits only a fit fancier than usual, plus a mask on their faces, while other were plainly ridiculous, as if they came from six hundreds years ago.  
Everyone agreed that, despite his dubious fashion sense as always, the one that looked better in that masquerade was really Otto; at least he wore something more unique than the others. You couldn’t figure out the details from there, but at least his outfit was purple and not the black or the outrageously weird colors that seemed so popular with the other men. He even had a cape!  
  
Soon you were distracted enough to forget your panic attack from before, and just kept commenting with the others.  
  
Then the music stopped and another song started after half a minute or so, so some couple stopped dancing and some started. Theresa and Otto were still on the dance floor.  
You recognized this song too from Himeko’s lessons, and so you did for the following three songs. At the beginning of the fourth Himeko left the group.  
  
“I promised this one to someone”  
  
She winked. You seemed to catch a glimpse of her talking to a guy from the orchestra performing, but dismissed that.  


“Aunt Himeko is so beautiful tonight!”  
  
You focused your attention again on her, and yes, she was indeed beautiful. You didn’t recognize the guy she was dancing with, but you didn’t know many here. Ok, you knew almost no one in that room to be honest. Aside from your closest friends (and Otto) you only recognized a handful of Valkyrie from St. Freyia.

 

Himeko danced and danced, and when the music ended, se gestured at you to come over. Fu Hua and Bronya, surprisingly enough, decided to dance the next one.

  
While you were busy watching her, you failed to notice Theresa and Otto approaching.  
  
“Hi girls!” Theresa greeted everyone.

 

“Good evening Valkyries, Captain” said Otto with his usual charming voice.  
  
_Oh fuck._

 

You tried to stay behind Fu Hua, but she soon headed towards the dance floor.  
  
“I think I’ll pass the next one, I’m tired~” chimed Theresa watching the other going.  
  
“We will dance instead! Come on Mei!”

 

Kiana jumped from her chair, dragging Mei with her.  
  
“So you leave me alone?” protested Otto with a feigned hurt voice, placing a hand on his chest in a dramatic way.  
  
“If I’m tired I’m tired”

 

Theresa hopped in the chair vacated by Kiana.  
  
“You can dance with the Captain instead! Go, I’ll join you for the next one”  
  
She pushed you a little, and you were basically alone in front of Otto.

 

Now that you could see him better, her wore a dark purple jacket with golden buttons over a white shirt, purple trousers and dark purple boots with the same golden button on the outer side. Over his shoulder was draped a purple-outlined dark cape ornated by a pin with his family symbol, and his hair were tied in a loose braid instead of the usual ponytail. There was a golden pocket watch-like chain at this side, and his hands had purple gloves.  
A laced purple mask decorated with two feathers hid a part of his face, but it only served in making his emerald eyes even more charming, if possible.

 

He looked at you for a moment, then at Theresa, then at you again.  
Then he gallantly bowed, offering you a hand. The palms of his gloves were white.  
  
“May I have this dance, milady?”

 

You froze. The beating of your heart in your ears was so loud you barely heard what he said.  
You glanced an instant at Theresa, and she was smiling, giving you a small thumbs up.  
  
_When did she…_

 

You discarded the thought for now, inspired deeply and…  
  
“Yes, my lord”

 

And you placed your hand over his, and he smiled.  
  
_At me.  
He smiled at me._

 

You reached the dance floor, readying yourselves for the dance.  
You could feel everything, your senses were like on fire.

You could feel the gentle touch of his hand on your back, the soft material of his glove on your bare skin.  
You could feel the heat of his hand holding yours, even through both of your gloves.

You could feel his warm breath on your cheeks as he were close.  
  
_Too close. Too close._  
  
But not enough.  
  
Too close but not enough.  
  
You felt the embarrassment creeping on your face and hoped for the music to start soon, at least you could’ve blamed the reddening on physical activity.

  
You were asking yourself which music was about to start, when it started. And you indeed understood why this time there were so many couple. It was time for the slow waltz.

 

Otto tightened the arm around you as the music started, pulling you closer, and started dancing.  
  
In the nick of time you started with him, managing to follow him without problems.  
  
After a few seconds, your moves were in harmony as if you had tried them before.  
He gently guided you, firm but not forceful, and you let yourself be guided, like a boat lulled by the calm sea.  
  
“You look stunning tonight Captain”  
  
You took a moment to realize he was talking.  
  
“You too, Otto”

 

 _What about a thank you?_  
  
But he smiled, a bit mischievous but benevolent, as if he found you amusing.  
  
The music reached the peak.  
  
As per the steps Himeko taught you, you removed your left hand from his shoulder. You swirled backward, outstretching your left arm and holding tight on his hand with your right one. Then you brought your left hand over the opposite shoulder, swirling in the other direction at the same time.  
  
Soon you found yourself in his arms, your back lightly pressed on his chest, not even flinching for the cold pin that touched your skin.  
You felt his weight gently pushing over you, and you wanted this moment to last forever.

 

Sadly, it lasted only a second.

 

Soon you two were back swirling around, but the song was almost over.  


The music slowed down, requesting one last step.  
  
Tentatively, you raised your hands and put them behind his neck, barely hugging him.  
Otto gave his answer by moving both his hands on the small of your back, pulling you even closer.

You tightened your embrace as well, one of your hands lost in the soft mass that was his hair. Now, you were partially regretting your choice ot wear gloves, because you had wanted to caress those golden locks for _ages_.

 

Hopefully the fabric of his clothes was thick enough so he couldn’t feel the furious pounding of your heart as your chest was pressed onto his.

 

Now you were almost still, only lightly moving your feet to slowly turn around. Otto looked into your eyes, those beautiful emeralds were looking at you and only you now.

 

You felt again his warm breath on your cheeks, a little bit accelerated after the dance.

 

Sweet. He smelled sweet. It wasn’t some kind of cologne as you expected, but a sweet and pleasant smell you couldn’t quite recognize.  
  
You smiled at him, and he reciprocated it, really looking like he was enjoying himself as well.  
  
_God, he’s so beautiful when he smiles…_

_Do it. Do it now, now or never._

 

Spurred by your inner voiced to be bolder, you closed your eyes and leaned forward on his chest. Your cheek lay on the fabric of his cape, while your forehead barely brushed your partner’s chin.  
  
For an instant nothing happened, and was the longer instant in history for you.

 

Then, the unexpected.  
  
He leaned his head on yours, tightening his grip around you, as if…

 

As if it was a real embrace and not two people simply doing a dance move.

 

You couldn’t hear or feel his heartbeat, luckily, so he surely couldn’t feel yours, but you did hear his breath over your ear immediately calming. As if he were in peace.  
  
You couldn’t tell how long you two stayed like that, you didn’t even notice you stopped moving around.

 

Soon, too soon, the chatting around you increased as many couple left the dance floor, and you came back to your senses.

 

You quickly removed your hands from his neck, resting them on his shoulder while him, not pulling at you anymore, kept his hands on your hips. His face was relaxed, as if he needed that moment.

 

“You’re full of surprises, Captain. You’re really a fine dancer”

 

Your chest virtually puffed like a proud bird at the compliment.

 

“Thank you, you’re pretty good yourself”

 

“I had time to learn” he smirked.  
  
But before you could say anything more, a voice called him.  
  
“Lord Overseer!”  
  
The smile faded from his lips as he rolled his eyes, only to turn around with a fake smile on.  
  
“Could we talk a moment… in private?”  
  
There were three men waiting for him, the one who spoke dressed in green, the other two respectively in red and blue. Their costumes were those you were gossiping about with the girls before.

 

“I’m coming” He huffed, then turned back at you.

 

“Sorry, duty calls. Can you please give Theresa my apologies for not being able to dance with her anymore?”

 

You shrug lightly and answer with a smile.

 

“No problem”

 

His smile, the true one, luckily returned “Thank you”  
  
Then he grabbed your hands, pulling at you slightly making you bend your head.  
  
“And thank you for the dance”  
  
And he placed a quick but soft kiss on your forehead. You froze, breath hitching, and you felt like your heart skipped a beat.

 

He let go of your hands, turning around.  
  
“I’ll see you around, I guess. Goodnight, milady”  
  
“Goodnight”  
  
It was only a whisper, but apparently he heard it and waved at you.  
  
You barely waved back at him before he completely turned his back at you, following the trio somewhere.

 

Your body was stuck there, barely registering Himeko and Theresa dragging you outside the dance floor.

 

“So, I guess everything went well?”

 

You quickly came to your senses, felling the reddening you managed to keep at bay for the last minutes trying to conquer your face again.

 

“Well, I… Wait, what? Himeko, what did you do?”

 

She backed up a bit, but you pressed the matter, leaning over her and following her movements with an inquisitor’s look you your face, the same Mei used on you two days before.

 

“Well, I…”

 

“You…?”  


You encouraged her to speak, with a mischievous smile on your lips while towering over her even if various inches shorter, as her heels were bigger than yours.

 

“I… may, only may, mind you… have asked Theresa to… well… let you dance with Otto…”

 

One look at her, one look at Theresa, then back at her, and your smile faded completely, your face white as a sheet.  
  
“You mean that she knows?!” You voice was a whisper, but with a hint of anger and panic in it. You glanced at Theresa, who simply smiled and shrugged.  
  
You face was soon buried in your hands as you considered the option of never ever coming out of your room again.

 

“Gosh this is so embarrassing…”

 

A small hand patted on your shoulders. It was Theresa’s.

 

“Nah, don’t worry, it’s fine. I still don’t understand what you find in the old man, honestly most of the time my grandpa feels like he’s just a weirdo, but I won’t judge your tastes, despite them being highly debatable”

 

A glance at her from between your fingers confirmed she wasn’t joking.

 

“So… you’re really ok with…?” You couldn’t believe her words.  
  
Theresa’s face darkened with a sad expression.  
  
“You… might just be what he needs. It’d be nice to finally have someone else who actually cares for him” her face returned happy “so yes, you have my blessing!”  
  
She patted her hand on your shoulder with force, so much that you almost tripped forward.

 

“Nice to know” you answered sarcastically “But now everyone-”  
  
“Nobody was looking at you specifically, trust me. Everyone was just busy dancing. So don’t worry, your secret will be safe with the four of us”

 

“Four?”  
  
Himeko giggled “Well, there’s me, Theresa, Mei apparently got a hint the other day and I’m pretty sure Bronya figured it out. Don’t know about Fu Hua but she isn’t the type to gossip around. Kiana has obviously no clue about it”

 

You felt… relieved.

 

“Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening then, we’d better hurry up at the buffet if we want to eat something, or Kiana will leave us with an empty stomach”

 

A smile crept on your face. You were glad to have such amazing friends.

 

“Yes, I’m starving”

 

 ---

 

 

Later that night

 

 

You threw yourself on your bed, completely exhausted. The dress was hung back on the handle of your wardrobe as your comfy pajama took its place.

 

You were about to doze off when your phone buzzed. It was a message from Himeko.

 

“Bronya told me to send you this. You’re the only one who has this video now. Remember, your secret is safe with us ;)

Goodnight.”

 

Attached there was a video file a few minutes long. When you pressed play, the ballroom filled your screen, as the waltz music came out of the speakers. It was a clear, high quality recording of your dance with Otto. Embarrassed again, you followed the movements of yourself and Otto, quite surprised to see that you were really a good dancer.  
The camera zoomed on you two as the dance was ending, and it struck you that this must have been something Bronya had recorded with some kind of flying mini drone, as the angle was too high and the camera too steady to be someone simply stretching their arms over their head.

 

You watched carefully when you leaned on him, and you caught the surprised expression that came up on Otto’s face, only to be replaced by one you couldn’t quite recognize. It looked like… he was giving up and relaxing after all? That’s what it was?

And soon after, his expression was so calm and relaxed… You tried not to read much into it, maybe he was just tired and your head looked comfy enough. But the simple thought of him being that at ease with you was enough to make your cheeks flare.

 

Your heartbeat sped up as you watched the video over and over, trying to analyze and remember every detail, every movement.

 

When sleep finally started to conquer you again, you placed a password lock on the video, so nobody could delete it or even watch it without your permission.

 

You put the phone on charge and snuck under the covers, hugging your pillow and finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this is it, my rambles on this setting are done. Hope you enjoyed them^^


End file.
